When the impossible becomes a reality
by hermi0ne5
Summary: Résumé : Après avoir brisé son petit ami, Draco tentera de le récupérer à nouveau. Mais connaît-il vraiment celui qu'il prétend aimer ?


**When the impossible becomes a reality**

 **by hermi0ne5**

 **Disclamer :** Tous les personnes appartiennent à JKR – Univers Alternatif

 **Rating :** R (ou M… sa reste à voir ^^)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Avertissement :** Slash – relation intime entre deux personnes du même sexe

Homophobe s'abstenir.

 **Résumé :** Après avoir brisé son petit ami Draco tentera de le récupérer à nouveau. Mais connaît-il vraiment celui qu'il prétend aimer ?

 **Quand l'impossible devient une réalité.**

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Une journée comme il les aimait, il faisait beau sans que la chaleur ne soit gênante. Il venait de terminer son devoir de physique-chimie, matière qu'il détestait faute au professeur du nom de Snape. Cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse qui lui servait d'enseignant ne pouvait pas supporter son existence, il s'était toujours acharné contre lui tout simplement à cause d'une vielle rancœur d'adolescence qu'il avait eu avec son père. Bien sur il pouvait le comprendre, c'est vrai quoi, comment osait-il respirer en la présence du grand Severus Snape ? Deux heures de retenue.

Mais à l'heure actuelle tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance puisque Sirius venait de lui offrir la moto dont il avait toujours rêvé ! Alors oui il était vraiment de bonne humeur.

C'est en sortant de la bibliothèque, qu'il les vit. Là devant le restaurant d'en face, se tenait celui qu'il aimait accompagné de ses amis, riant aux éclats. Il était magnifique ! Il avait vraiment de la chance de sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il était tellement heureux ! C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Il était sa réalité, sa moitié. Sa meilleure amie Hermione, parlait d'eux en les qualifiant d'âme sœur. Il avait 17 ans et il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Il n'était censé le voir que ce soir, mais il pouvait bien allé le voir pour lui dire bonjour non ? C'est en s'approchant du petit groupe qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il entendit des brides de conversation. Ce qu'il entendit le brisa.

Un pari ? Toute leur relation n'avait été que mensonge, une illusion. Son soit disant petit ami sortait avec lui pour un stupide pari et la personne dont ils riaient, n'était autre que lui.

Il n'a rien soupçonné cet idiot ! Croyez-moi les gars, ce type est un vrai attardé ! Encore heureux que dans quelque semaines je serai enfin débarrassé de ce Saint Potty.

Lorsque son petit ami parlait de lui en ce moment même on pouvait clairement ressentir toute l'aversion qu'il avait pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi crédule.

À cette instant une chose importante à l'intérieur de lui se brisa, sûrement son cœur me diriez-vous ! C'était fort probable. Son cœur s'était brisé comme on brisait un verre. En un milliers de petits morceaux qui ne pourront s'en doute jamais être récolé. Qui a dit qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne journée ?!

…

« Je pense que ce n'est plus possible pour ce soir, je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre, je ne me sens pas bien. Tu pourras rester plus longtemps avec tes amis comme ça. Amuses-toi bien. » lui envoya-t-il par message.

La réponse à son message ne se fit pas tarder :

« Comment sais-tu que je suis avec... Ah je vois, tu as du nous voir tout à l'heure devant le restaurent, c'est vrai que tu devais passer à la bibliothèque. Tu pourras m'envoyer ton adresse, je pense que je vais quand même passer pour voir comment tu vas. »

« Non ne cherche plus à me revoir pendant un certain temps s'il te plaît ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'un faible d'esprit tel que moi puisse t'embarrasser plus longtemps ! »

« Je vois, tu nous as entendu n'est-ce pas ?! Je suis désolé pour tout ça, ce n'était pas contre toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

Que voulait-il dire lorsqu'il lui demandait « Pourquoi ? » Pourquoi avoir accepté ce pari ? Ou pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Ou encore, pourquoi lui avoir brisé le cœur ? Au moins pouvait-il lui expliquer.

« Je devais sortir avec toi durant trois mois entier et ensuite te larguer en t'humiliant devant mes amis. Je suis vraiment désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser, crois moi, je ne serais jamais allé au bout de ce pari. »

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'as aimé ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant ? » lui demanda celui-ci.

« Non je suis désolé, mais tu sais je me suis attaché à toi durant les deux mois qu'on a passé ensemble. Je comptais d'ailleurs te parler de ce défi, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas pour ça ! Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras me pardonner ? »

Il n'eut jamais de réponse.

...

En rentrant chez lui il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et ce en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ou Théo pour les intimes. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se détendre. Après tout son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail, il pouvait en profiter.

Il culpabilisait un peu, il était tard et Harry n'avait toujours pas répondu à son dernier message, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'il avait du le blesser, mais de toute façon il finirait par lui pardonner. Toutes personnes le connaissant un tant soit peu savaient qu'il avait fait un grand effort. Pour lui, il avait enfreint une des règles fondamental de son père: « Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais. » Et puis comme le disaient ses amis, se n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie, ou du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Justement il venait de recevoir un mail du jeune homme. C'est alors, confiant qu'il l'ouvrit. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à y trouver une chose aussi terrible.

Ses amis purent voir son visage devenir blanc au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses mains se mirent à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Une chose était sûr, quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

Son état d'esprit était loin d'aller mieux.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? Il avait tout détruit ! Non, il l'avait détruit. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! On le vit alors se lever d'un bon et sortir en courant de la pièce tout en laissant sont ordinateur allumer. Sur l'écran on pouvait y voir écrit :

 _Tu ne le sais pas mais en deux mois j'avais nourri_

 _des sentiments fort à ton égard._

 _Mais j'avais tout faux, n'est-ce pas ?!_

 _Tout notre amour n'était que mirage_

 _Toutes tes promesses, tes baisés, des poussières_

 _Comment veux-tu que je puisse vivre après ça ?_

 _Cela me semble impossible._

 _Tu m'as brisé le cœur Draco !_

 _Si une relation où tu puisses éprouver des sentiments_

 _réel à mon égard pouvait exister alors_

 _peut être n'aurais-je pas été prêt à commettre ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ?_

 _C'est fort possible._

 _Mais il n'est plus question de regret, tu sais._

 _Je t'ai tellement aimé mon amour !_

 _Ai-je seulement encore le droit de te nommer ainsi ?_

 _Cela n'a plus d'importance._

 _Je te demande seulement de dire à ma famille que je suis désolé._

 _Bye_

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on à fait Théo ?

On a juste fait une grosse connerie Blaise, une putain de connerie !

…

Il avait été stupide, pourquoi avoir accepté ce pari ? Oh il le savait, la réponse était simple ! Il l'avait toujours secrètement aimé mais il s'était toujours refusé à aller vers ce sentiment. Il avait voulu se prouver qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui et ce pari avait été l'occasion de se le prouver à lui même. Alors oui, quand ses amis lui avaient désigné ce garçon portant toujours des vêtements beaucoup trop large pour lui et qu'ils jugeaient associable et coincé, afin de faire semblant de sortir avec lui pendant trois mois pour ensuite le larguer comme une merde. Il avait accepté. Et ce même si l'autre devait en souffrir. Son père lui avait suffisamment répété et ce même à coup de fouet lors de son enfance : « L'amour n'est que sottise fils, il n'est que futilité et rend les gens faible. La faiblesse n'est pas une chose commune au Malfoy, elle n'est que honte et déshonneur ! »

Oui, il lui avait bien fait comprendre. Son père n'acceptait rien qui puisse être synonyme de faiblesse. Un Malfoy se devait d'être toujours parfait en toute circonstance. L'amour, l'amitié, la compassion, la tendresse n'étaient qu'ineptie, des choses synonyme d' imperfection. Il avait toujours souhaité que son père soit fier de lui. Alors quand il s'était rendu compte que ce sentiment qu'était l'amour commençait à l'envahir il l'avait rejeté avec force. Que dirait Lucius s'il savait que sa progéniture, son seul héritier, était homosexuel, et en plus de cela, amoureux d'un garçon qui n'appartenait même pas à la haute société ? C'était très simple : il n'accepterait pas, il le renierait. Pourquoi ? : Parce qu'un Malfoy se doit d'avoir dans sa vie ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il ne pouvait pas tout perdre à cause d'un garçon. Une relation sérieuse entre eux deux était tout bonnement impossible.

Mais le problème, c'est qu' Harry n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. Comment ne pas l'aimer, avec ses cheveux noir ébène et ses yeux vert émeraude qui vous époustouflaient à vous couper le souffle, toute sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son rire. Il avait un rire magnifique ! Tout était parfait chez lui. S'il devait l'aimer pour le sauver et cela même à ses détriments alors il le ferait. Il était prêt à renier tout ce que son père lui avait enseigné : noblesse, pouvoir et prestige.

Il se devait de l'arrêter avant que tout ne soit trop tard. Il savait où le trouver, il pourrait l'arrêter, s'est ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre. _«_ _Si une relation où tu puisses éprouver des sentiments réel à mon égard pouvait exister alors peut être n'aurais-je pas été prêt à commettre se que j'ai l'intention de faire ?_ _»_ Oui, seul lui pouvait lui faire changer d'avis, il suffisait que l'impossible devienne possible et l'espoir une réalité.

 **...**

Il le tenait avec force dans ses bras, ravagé par des larmes, il répétait continuellement : Pardon !

Il était arrivé juste à temps, il était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide quand il l'avait rattraper par la taille. Il avait été sur le point de le perdre. Quand il arrêta de pleurer et qu'il consentit à le relâcher ce qu'il vit dans les yeux vert lui glaça le sang. Son beau regard émeraude autrefois brillant de malice était vide. Vide de toute chaleur et de tous sentiments.

Pourquoi ?

Lorsqu' Harry parla, sa voix était méconnaissable, toute chaleur avait disparu, elle était aussi froide que l'étaient ses yeux, et sans doute aussi froide que son âme l'était en ce moment me diriez-vous ! Où était passé ce garçon si joyeux !

Je... je ne voulais pas que tu meurs ! J'ai été un vrai idiot Harry ! J'avais vraiment l'intention de t'en parler. Oui j'ai accepté ce pari stupide mais... je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Ne te fiche pas de moi Draco, je ne suis pas encore né de la dernière pluie. Si tu ne voulait pas faire ce pari tu aurais pu tout simplement refusé. **Mais non !** Il a fallu que tu te joues de moi hein ! Est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point pour me faire une telle chose Draco ? Qu'ai-je bien pu te faire pour que tu me hais à ce point là ? **Dis-moi Draco,** QU'EST-CE-QUE JE T'AI FAIT ?

MAIS MERDE, TU N'AS ABSOLUMENT RIEN COMPRIS ! JE T'AIME BON SANG ! Depuis le début, ç'a toujours été toi ! Lorsque que je parlais de toi avec mes amis je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu as pu entendre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rire de toi Harry. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi... j'ai paniqué ! Je... j'avais peur de la réaction de mon père et... j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ce pari ! Mon père avait raison sur ce point là, je suis faible.

Mais il avait retenu la leçon maintenant, il n'aurait plus jamais honte des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir. Comme en ce moment même, il n'avait pas honte de pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré devant celui qu'il aimait. Tant que lui montrer ses sentiments pouvait arranger les choses.

Quand... quand j'ai lu ton mail j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi. Je me fiche de ce que pourra penser mon père de tout ça ! Tant que je suis avec toi, plus rien n'a d'importance. J'ai besoin de toi Harry. Alors, s'il te plaît... pardonne-moi, donne moi une autre chance ! Non, donne nous une autre chance, s'il te plaît !

Si à la fin de son discours il n'avait pas baissé la tête, peut être aurait-il vu le regard de celui-ci s'animer à nouveau, peut être aurait-il vu l'espoir briller dans ses yeux ou ses larmes de joie couler sur son visage, et même encore ce petit sourire de... victoire ?!

Mais il ne vit jamais rien de tout cela.

Penses-tu vraiment que tes excuses vont effacer le mal que tu m'as fait Draco ? Il eu un rire jaune. Ne sois pas aussi stupide ! MERDE ! JE T'AVAIS DONNÉ MON COEUR DRACO, JE T'AURAIS **TOUT** **DONNÉ !** ET TOI... **VOIS CE QUE TU EN AS FAIT !**

Harry... ! supplia-t-il. Il essaya de s'approcher de lui mais se fut en vain.

 **NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !**

S'il te plaît Harry, pardonne-moi ! sanglota le blond.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser Draco. Je.. je crois que je vais réfléchir à tout ce que tu viens de me confier, d'ici là n'essaye par aucun moyen de me contacter. Je... je te contacterai. C'est la seul chose que je te demande.

Il aurait bien voulu protester, mais avait-il le choix ? Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer sa peine.

…

Trois semaines ! Aujourd'hui cela faisait trois semaines qu'il attendait et Harry n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Il lui manquait terriblement ! Son absence lui pesait et lui était vraiment insupportable. Il allait devenir fou. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son père était en ce moment même à la recherche d'un bon parti pour lui trouver une fiancée. Un mariage arrangé pour élargir son business. Voilà à quoi son père le destinait. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez riche ! Il devait donc être présentable selon les termes de son père pour rencontrer ses potentielles fiancées lors du gala que celui-ci organisait le soir même. C'est la sonnerie de l'interphone qui le fit sortir de ses pensés.

C'est le majordome qui alla ouvrir.

Que puis-je pour vous ?

Je voudrais savoir si Draco est là, et s'il est possible de lui parler quelques minutes. Dites lui que c'est Harry qui le demande.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Qui était-ce ? demanda Lucius.

Un certain Harry pour Monsieur Draco, il demande à le voir.

Enfin il l'avait contacté, mieux il s'était déplacé pour lui parler. Il allait s'empresser de partir quand son père le retint.

Non. Tu restes ici ! Il est hors de question que tu gâches cette soirée pour un garçon aussi frivole, est-ce clair ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué tes tendances inappropriées ! Si encore il avait été de bonne famille peut-être y aurai-je encore consenti. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai une discussion à avoir avec ce Harry.

Non père ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! Ne vous approchez de lui en aucun cas ! Dans le cas contraire je puis vous assurer que les répercutions ne vous seront pas favorable !

Il reçut une gifle.

Comment oses-tu ?! Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses Draco ? Ne me manque pas de respect. J'espère pour toi que je n'aurai plus à devoir te le stipuler !

Cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec...

Cela suffit Draco ! Cesse ce comportement immédiatement, je ne te le permettrai pas. À ce jour tu es toujours sous mon toit ! Que ce soit bien clair, le gala de ce soir à intérêt pour toi à ce qu'il se passe dans les meilleurs circonstances. Dans le cas contraire Draco, sache que je traquerai le petit vaurien dont tu t'es épris et je ferai en sorte qu'il soit mis plus bas que terre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, fils !

Bien... Père !

Je vois que nous sommes en parfaite accord. Bien, tu es concilié jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Emmener le dans sa chambre, qu'il y reste jusqu'à l'ouverture du gala.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau ce n'est pas Draco qu' Harry y vit comme il s'y attendait mais un homme plus âgé d'une très grande beauté. Les cheveux blond lui arrivant à la taille, un corps svelte, des trais fins, des yeux gris orageux, il était assurément un bel homme. Mais sa beauté extérieur n'avait d'égale que sa laideur intérieur. Il se dégageait de lui une grande prestance. Son regard n'exprimait aucun sentiments, mais il vous écrasait tel à vous faire penser que vous ne valiez rien. Il tenait dans sa main droite une canne noir et argent finement sculptée, il était la représentation même de l'aristocratie. Celui-ci le détailla de haut en bas.

Êtes-vous bien Harry ?

Oui Monsieur.

Bien, ne vous approchez plus de mon fils. Oubliez le ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Il est hors de question que mon fils se mette à fréquenter des gens tel que vous. Si vous tenez un tant soit peut à votre famille, je vous conseillerai de m'écouter sagement, après tout un accident est si vite arrivé dans les bas quartiers. Sur ce je vous pris de m'excuser mais j'ai du travail.

…

Le gala venait de commencer, Blaise et Théo ne devaient pas être bien loin. Après tout, son père ne se serait pas permis de ne pas les convier. Les Zabini et les Nott étaient de puissante personnes dans le monde du business. Non en ce moment il n'était pas préoccupé par ces amis mais il était inquiet pour Harry. Qu'est-ce-que son père avait bien pu lui dire ? Voudrait-il encore de lui après ça ? Et avec son père qui le surveillait, il était coincé, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Un des plus grand milliardaire du monde et qui était soit disant passant le cousin de sa défunte mère, allait être de passage avec son fils ce soir. Son père n'était donc pas prêt à rater cette opportunité. Les affaires devaient tourner. Apparemment il venait justement d'arriver. Son père vint le chercher et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'approchèrent de lui.

Bonsoir, c'est un honneur de t'accueillir dans ma demeure Black.

Bonsoir à toi Lucius et merci pour cette attention, je suis ravie de me trouver en ta présence !

Autant dire que c'était ironique. Aussi loin que l'on puisse s'en souvenir, Sirius Black n'avait jamais apprécié Lucius Malfoy. Cet homme froid, hautain, prétentieux, arrogant et hypocrite qui ne jurais que par pouvoir et renommé. Un homme incapable d'aimer qui que se soit à part sa petite personne. Que disait-il ? Lucius Malfoy ne devait même pas connaître la signification du mot amour. Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait bien pu attirer sa cousine Narcissa chez un tel homme, C'était un vrai mystère ! Dans tout les cas, moins il le voyait et mieux il se portait. Si son fils n'avait pas tenu à venir, jamais il n'aurait mis ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses orteils dans cet endroit. Fichu gamin !

Je te présente mon héritier Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mais si je puis me permettre on m'avais rapporté que tu serais accompagné de ton fils.

Bonsoir jeune homme, ravi de te faire ta connaissance, et oui en effet il a tenu à m'accompagner. Il ne doit pas se trouver bien loin, et bien regardez justement, quand on parle du loup. Je vous présente mon fils, Harry Orion James Potter-Black, héritier des Maraudeurs.

La seul chose que pu dire le patriarche Malfoy fut :

Vous ! C'est... c'est impossible !

C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une discussion avec vous _Monsieur_ Malfoy.

Impossible, c'est... c'est impossible, vous... Potter-Black !

Et bien oui, moi ?

Vous... je...

C'était la première que Draco voyait son père perdre ses mots, il n'avait même pas relevé que celui-ci ne l'avait pas appelé par son titre de Lord, ce qui relevait en soit d'un miracle quand on connaissait le personnage. Mais lui même n'en revenait pas. Son Harry, celui qu'il aimait était le fils d'un des plus grand milliardaire du monde. Le fils adoptif de Siruis Black. Il avait toujours laissé planer le mystère qui entourait sa famille. Á présent il comprenait mieux pourquoi.

Et bien vous avez perdu votre langue, pourtant vous la maniez avec excellence pas plus tard que cet après midi. A moins qu'on vous l'ait coupé ! _Après tout un accident est si vite arrivé !_ N'est-ce pas ?!

Il était fichu ! Il avait insulté et menacé le fils de Black, fils qui deviendrait encore plus riche que celui-ci. Il était l'héritier des Black mais aussi celui de ses défunts parents les Potter, des personnes qui étaient aussi riche et noble que les Black. Cela faisait de lui le chef de la famille des Potter, un Lord. Il ne pourrait gagner le titre de Lord Black qu' à la mort de celui-ci. Oui il était complètement fichu et ce n'était pas avec le regard noir que lui lançait Black qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il était peut être riche à en faire pâlir plus d'un, mais ces hommes, eux, étaient mille fois plus riche que les Malfoy, et il avait osé les insulter. Sa vie était fichu. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il devait se reprendre.

Je suis horriblement désolé pour les paroles portés à votre encontre en ce début d'après midi Lord Potter. Si j'avais su à qui j'avais affaire je ne me serais jamais permis de vous faire une telle offense. Je vous pris de m'en excuser.

Alors dans ce cas, je devrais remercié mon père et mon statut par le fait que si nous n'avions pas été les personnes que nous sommes aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu atteindre vos excuses dans votre tombe ! C'est bien cela _Monsieur_ Malfoy ?

Je peux vous assurer du contraire, vous auriez été un garçon de bas étage que mes excuses n'auraient pas été différentes de celles que je vous ait porté. De mon point de vu chaque personne à le droit au respect.

Évidement ! Je vais vous dire _Monsieur_ Malfoy, je ne crois absolument pas en la véracité de vos propos ! Mais aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur jovial alors vous êtes pardonnez. Par contre soyez bien sur que je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je le fais uniquement pour votre fils. Que dirait les gens s'ils savaient que Draco avait pour père un malotru qui n'est même pas apte d'un tant soit peu de bonnes manières !

Je... je vous remercie pour votre compréhension Lord Potter !

Oui cette fois-ci il avait vraiment eu chaud, très chaud.

…

Oh tu as vu quand il c'est mis à bégayer c'était à mourir de rire.

Harry et Draco avaient préféré se replier dans une pièce plus reculé du Manoir et cela faisait bien de bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur fou rire.

On aurait dit qu'il allait se mouiller sur place ! Et c'est ça le légendaire sang froid Lucius Malfoy ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil devant qui que ce soit. Tu as été grandiose ! s'exclama Draco.

Dans un sens il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. _« Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais. »_ disait-il.Sottise !

Et bien je devais bien me venger ? Sache que je me venge toujours Draco. Dans tout les cas, grâce à lui cette soirée aura été divertissante, tu pourras d'ailleurs le remercier de ma part pour cela. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé lors d'une telle soirée ! _« Je... je vous remercie pour votre compréhension Lord Potter ! »_

Puis il retomba dans son fou rire.

Son rire était magnifique ! Enfin il revoyait son beau sourire. Plus il le regardait et plus il le trouvait beau, surtout avec le smoking qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Il avait un pantalon noir qui lui affinait les jambes et qui lui moulait admirablement bien son fessier. S'en était presque outrageux. Il aurait damné un saint. Il portait une chemise verte émeraude m'étant son torse finement musclé en valeur et qui allait merveilleusement bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait détaché les deux premiers boutons de celle-ci, par dessus il avait revêtu une veste noir qui rendait l'ensemble magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient été attaché en catogan et quelque mèche bouclé lui retombant sur le front révélant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui s'y trouvait. En résumé : il était sublime ! Avait-il déjà dit qu'il le trouvait magnifique ?

Il voulait tellement que celui-ci soit à lui, que plus personne ne puisse poser ses yeux sur lui. Mais avant tout, il devait savoir, lui avait-il pardonné ? Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en reparler, devait il ramener le sujet sur le tapis ?

Oui, on aura bien rit, murmura Draco.

Est-ce-qu'il devait lui demander maintenant ? Il avait peur de sa réponse, il avait peur de se faire rejeter.

En fait tu... et bien, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné de réponse.

Il y eu un silence inconfortable durant quelque minutes avant que celui-ci ne se décide à lui répondre.

Tu sais tu m'as fait beaucoup souffrir Draco, mais ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est d'avoir entendu toute l'animosité qu'il y avait dans ta voix lorsque tu parlais de moi. Tu n'as fait que jouer avec mes sentiments comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet ! Tu as brisé la confiance que je te portais et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à oublier...

Alors c'est ça, c'était fini ! Il ne lui avait pas pardonné, il le rejetait. Sa faisait mal, horriblement mal. Il avait juste l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer en deux. Il venait de perdre la seul personne qu'il avait un tant soit peu aimer. Il se souvenait avoir aimé sa tendre mère, mais cela n'avait rien avoir.

 _Si tu m'abandonnes je n'aurais plus personne_

 _De ton amour je serais privé yeah_

 _Chaque seconde sera ma fin du monde_

 _Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter yeah yeah_

Oh après tout il méritait tout cela ! Il s'était comporté comme la pire des crapules ! Tout était de sa faute. Quel idiot il avait été ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Son âme était rongé de honte et de remord. Son refus était tout à fait compréhensif. Avait-il vraiment espéré qu' Harry puisse le pardonner après l'avoir humilié et sali ses sentiments ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Qu'il avait été candide de penser ainsi. Malgré tout cela s'il devait ne plus avoir le brin dans sa vie, jamais il ne pourrait le supporter.

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, t'es mon amour à moi_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi j'irais partout où tu iras_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, t'es mon amour à moi_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, je t'en pris ne me quitte pas_

Rien que l'idée d'être loin d' Harry lui brisait le cœur. Il avait besoin de sa présence à ses cotés, même si cela signifiait de ne rester que seulement son ami. Il prendrait ce qu' Harry était prêt à lui offrir. Il acceptait son choix.

Je... je comprends ta décision Harry et je l'accepte...

 _Et pourtant..._

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, t'es mon amour à moi_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi j'irais partout où tu iras_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, t'es mon amour à moi_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, je t'en pris ne me quitte pas_

Pensait-il vraiment que ses actes n'aboutiraient à aucune conséquences ? Il avait blessé la seule personne qui l'avait réellement aimé.

 _Si tu m'abandonnes je n'aurais plus personne_

 _De ton amour je serais privé yeah_

 _Chaque seconde sera ma fin du monde_

 _Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter yeah yeah_

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui comprimer le cœur jusqu'à l'étouffer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une personne pouvait ressentir autant de douleur. Il ne voulait pas d'un adieu, non jamais il ne pourrait s'en relever. On entendit sortir de sa bouche un gémissement déchirant. Il l'avait perdu.

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, t'es mon amour à moi_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi j'irais partout où tu iras_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, t'es mon amour à moi_

 _J'ai tant besoin de toi, je t'en pris ne me quitte pas_

Mais, s'il te plaît Harry...! sanglota le blond. Est-ce-que...est-ce-qu'on pourra au moins rester ami ? _Il ne voulait pas être seulement son ami, non il ne le voulait vraiment pas, mais comment rester proche de lui dans ce cas ?_ _Il était pathétique !_ Je... je ne supporterai pas...je ne supporterai pas de ne plus t'avoir prêt de moi...

... Mais je te pardonne ! le coupa le brun. _Avait-il bien entendu ?_ Ta déclaration de l'autre soir ma vraiment touché tu sais, et je... j'ai envie de nous donner une seconde chance parce que... je t'aime.

Tu... tu me pardonnes ! Tu me pardonnes vraiment ?! Je... merci, merci de nous donner une seconde chance. Je te le jure, cette fois-ci tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promet !

J'espère bien.

Harry, à... à propos de ce que tu as mentionné tout à l'heure, sur le fait de toujours te venger, tu... tu ne vas pas te venger sur moi... n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y a plus de raison que je le fasse puisque je me suis déjà vengé Draco.

Tu... tu veux dire que c'était _**ça**_ ta vengeance ! Sa voix se brisa. Me faire croire que tu m'avais pardonné pour mieux enfoncer le couteaux dans mon dos ?!

Non j'étais sincère. Je t'ai pardonné au moment ou tu m'as dévoilé tes sentiments. La réaction violente après ton discours et les trois semaines d'attente étaient ma vengeance. Tu as eu de la chance que je ne t'ai pas fait mariner encore quelques semaines de plus.

Je crois bien que c'était les semaines les plus horribles de toute ma vie, murmura le blond. Attends, tu veux dire que lorsque tu m'as crier dessus c'était...

De la comédie, oui ! On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un excellent acteur.

Tu... tu... !

Oui, le grand Draco Malfoy avait perdu les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Impuissant, il fit la seule chose qu'un Malfoy digne de ce nom avait à faire dans ces cas là : il bouda.

Ne serait-ce pas l'illustre, le grand, le magnifique Draco Malfoy qui est entrain de bouder comme un gosse ?! se moqua Harry. En une soirée j'aurai cloué le bec de deux Malfoy, si ce n'est pas là un miracle. Dans tout les cas je tiens à te dire que tu es _adorable_ avec cette petite moue !

En effet, les bras croisés et le regard noir qu'il essayait de lui lancer, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas fier allure, il ressemblait plus à un chaton inoffensif qu' à un tigre prêt à bondir.

 _Potter_ , sache qu'un Malfoy n'est pas _adorable_ ! Il est beau, attirant, gracieux, désirable, magnifique, divin... mais il n'est pas _adorable_ ! Et je te ferai signaler également qu'un Malfoy ne boude pas, il ne fait qu'exprimer son mécontentement !

Toujours un ego aussi démesuré à ce que je vois. Je pense que tu devrais faire attention à tes chevilles Draco.

Mes chevilles vont très bien ! Merci bien _Potter !_

Il jouait celui qui était vexé, mais en réalité il était terriblement soulagé !

Il voulait s'assurer que tout cela était vraiment réel que toute cette scène ne sortait pas tout droit de son imagination. Alors tout doucement il approcha sa main de la joue du brin et la caressa du bout des doigts. Oui, le brun au yeux vert était bien là avec lui, le regardant de son regard brillant de malice. Harry s'approcha de lui et combla l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux pour poser délicatement ses lèves contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser langoureux ou passionné, non c'était un doux baiser. Un baiser fait de pardon et de promesse, le premier de leur nouvelle relation. Une relation basé sur l'amour et la confiance. Mais le baiser ne tarda pas à devenir plus torride.

Avant même que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en aperçoivent, ils étaient déjà nu allongé sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Harry... hum... s'il... s'il te plaît !

Que veux-tu Draco ? Dis-moi ce que tu as envie que je te fasse ! lui chuchota Harry.

Il allait le rendre fou, fou de désire.

Fais moi l'amour Harry.

Ce n'était même pas un murmure, tout juste des mots portés par son souffle jusqu'aux oreilles d' Harry qui répondit en se frottant un peu plus contre Draco, lequel gémit de plaisir.

Harry ! bafouilla-t-il, la voix chargée de désir.

Il commença par caresser simplement son torse, laissant sa main se balader doucement puis il s'attarda sur son ventre plat, de sa langue il commença à titiller son nombril et finit par remonter pour pincer ses tétons. Il sentit Draco frémir sous lui tandis que celui-ci rejetait légèrement la tête en arrière, il fini par descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Il entreprit de lécher les bourses de celui-ci sans jamais toucher l'objet tant désiré, ignorant les halètements et le ton suppliant de son amant. Il souffla sur son sexe sans le quitter des yeux puis donna de léger petits coups de langue pour le faire languir.

Harry... ! gémit celui-ci, s'il te plaît !

Toujours avec une lenteur exagéré Harry passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

HARRY ! Cria Draco.

Oui Amour ? se moqua celui-ci.

Je veux ma queue dans ta putain de bouche ! cria-t-il frustré.

Satisfait de son petit effet celui-ci fini par exaucer son vœux : il engloutit son membre dans sa bouche et entama un mouvement de va et viens, alors que avec sa langue, il effleurait, enroulait, le caressait tendit que un de ses doigts vint titiller son entré encore inviolé, puis vint s'y ajouter un second, puis un troisième doigts.

Oh mon Dieu, Harry… putain… ouiii !

Draco cria sous ces nouvelles sensations, il n'était plus que gémissement et il ne pouvait rien faire mis à part répéter le nom de son amant comme une litanie sans fin.

Harry je... je vais jouir !

Alors celui-ci arrêta son activité et on entendit un grognement de frustration provenir de Draco.

Non je ne veux pas que tu jouisses comme ça mon ange !

Harry se releva et vint l'embrasser, Draco écarta les jambes pour permettre à celui-ci de s'y installer.

Harry... ! Je te veux en moi, maintenant !

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, il dirigea son sexe vers son entrée et le pénétra d'une brève poussée. Il attendit, haletant, que ces muscles se détendent, Draco amorça un petit mouvement de basin pour lui donner le signal. Alors doucement celui-ci entama un mouvement de va et vient tout en masturbant son gland gorgé de sang, puis il commença à accélérer la cadence. Il embrassait, mordillait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux argenté devenu noir de désir, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, la bouche entrouverte et la tête légèrement renversé en arrière, Draco était la représentation même de la luxure.

Mmh, tu es si étroit Draco… mon Dieu, si bon !

Draco bougeait ses hanches en cadence pour augmenter l'intensité des coups de rein. Les deux jeunes hommes gémissaient de bonheur et de plaisir. C'est alors que Draco poussa un cri de pur plaisir. Harry avait trouvé sa prostate, et il fit en sorte de toucher ce point sensible à chacun de ses coups de rein.

Oh, putain Harry… oh oui, tu... tu es si gros… plus fort, oui, comme ça !

Draco sentit qu'il était à deux doigts de l'extase.

Harry, je... je vais jouir !

Viens amour !

Draco dans un grand cri d'extase prononça le nom de son amant et répandit sa semence entre eux deux tandis que Harry sentant les contractions de l'anneau de chair enserrer sa verge, se libéra à son tour dans l'entre chaude.

Épuisé Harry se laissa tomber sur le coté tout en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

Je t'aime Harry, tu as été merveilleux.

Je t'aime aussi Draco. Tu es vraiment le plus mignon des anges.

Un Malfoy n'est pas... ! Harry le coupa en l'embrassant.

Oui, je sais amour, je sais ! murmura le brun.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent lentement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

…

Siruis était à la recherche de son maudit fils, non seulement ce garnement l'obligeait à venir à cette maudite soirée mais en plus il avait osé l'abandonné à se dégénéré de Malfoy senior. Quel fils ingrat il avait là ! Rien quand y pensant il en tremblait d'horreur. Ce... ce goujat avait tenté de le séduire, LUI. Il se savait magnifique, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. En toute franchise, il savait qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Lucius Malfoy était loin d'être un homme horrible à regarder, au contraire, il était sans aucun doute un des hommes les plus beaux qu'il n'est eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Et puis il avait une chute de rein qu'il trouvait vraiment attrayante et qui lui avait d'ailleurs posé quelque problème à un certain endroit de son anatomie, mais ça jamais il ne l'avouerait. Autant Malfoy était magnifique autant il représentait tout ce que Siruis pouvait détester. Tout chez lui l'horripilait. Ce qu'il était loin de se douter, c'est que Lucius Malfoy était bel et bien décidé à l'avoir dans ses filets, et c'était bien connu, tout ce qu'un Malfoy désirait, il l'obtenait toujours ! Oh oui, il aurait Siruis Black ou il ne s'appelait plus Lucius Malfoy.

Mais où était passé ce gamin, s'il l'attrapait celui là, il lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il avait été si fier de lui quand il avait humilié Malfoy père, c'était digne des Maraudeurs. Par contre il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le regard que portait Malfoy fils sur Harry, mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, l'autre devrait lui passer sur le corps le jour où il voudrait toucher à son fils.

Foi de Black ! Il ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveux de son bébé !

...

Hermione Granger confortablement installé dans son canapé, sirotait un délicieux thé avec ses biscuits préférés. Dans ses mains se tenait son trophée, un journal qui était intitulé _**«**_ _ **L'héritier Potter-Black et l'héritier Malfoy une histoire d'amour dévoilée au grand jour**_ _ **! »**_ En toute franchise, elle pouvait se venter d'être un petit génie. Elle était très fière d'elle. Un après-midi, son meilleur ami était venu la voir, désespéré, et lui avait expliqué la situation. Et honnêtement, elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle avait bien vu comment Draco le regardait, et qu'on lui coupe la main, si ça, ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Ces deux là s'aimaient tellement ! Alors elle avait décidé de donner un petit coup de pouce à son ami. Elle avait inventé tout un scénario. La lettre de suicide avait été fabuleuse d'ailleurs ! Elle avait laissé Harry se charger du reste. Il pouvait se débrouiller. Après tout elle avait toujours dit qu'il faisait un merveilleux acteur. Et puis Draco n'aurait jamais pu laisser Harry se tuer ! Elle avait tout simplement fait de l'impossible une réalité. Oui, elle était décidément un génie !

 **FIN**

* Musique : Tant besoin de toi de Marc Antoine

J'espère que ma première fan-fiction vous aura plu.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
